As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (“IHSs”). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, IHSs are deployed in architectures that increase the density both of components within an IHS and of IHSs within an operating environment. This increased density can lead to an increase in the temperatures under which components must operate. In addition to increased temperatures, increased reliance on IHSs leads to a heightened importance placed on the time in which an IHS is operational. Downtime caused by maintenance must increasingly be reduced by a variety of methods. When an IHS goes down, maintenance personnel must wait long periods of time before the IHS can be safely repaired. These increased maintenance times, compounded by the increased operating temperatures, cost companies money and business opportunities. Additionally, safety issues may arise in situations where service of the IHS requires access to components during a time when those components may be unsafe for handling.